


just right

by ineedsomethingmore (tellmewhatyousee)



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Bruises, Double Drabble, Healthy Sexual Relationship, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Rough Sex, the real kink here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/ineedsomethingmore
Summary: Law leaves marks.Prompt #1: bruises.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946662
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	just right

Law was a considerate lover. He was adamant about consent, eager to discuss boundaries, and apologetic when something went awry.

Now, by no means was he _gentle._ Ace always seemed to end up covered in bruises— and he loved every second of it.

Law’s favorite place to mark was Ace’s neck, intentionally leaving hickeys in obvious places. Ace wouldn’t make any efforts to hide them unless he had to. If anyone asked about them, he’d only respond with a coy smile.

When they fucked, Law would grip his hips _just_ hard enough to hurt. When Ace asked how he managed to be so precise with his pressure, Law said it came with practice. He left behind fingertip-shaped bruises that Ace liked to run his own fingers over in his moments alone.

Despite the roughness, Law never did anything Ace didn’t want. He never crossed any boundaries, never pushed Ace past his limits. When they were done, he flipped like a switch, holding Ace close while he covered the bruised areas in kisses. If Ace felt any doubts about himself or Law, the gentle aftercare would always set him straight.

Between the sheets with Law, Ace felt safe. He felt loved.


End file.
